Forbidden Love
by Naleygirl4ever
Summary: Haley is bffs with Lucas. Haley has had some hard times in the past. Someone she wouldn't have expected is there to help. Maybe everything would not be normal, Maybe everything could be better.
1. Ch1 Don't Be Late

Don't Be Late

"Lucas, let's go! I refuse to be late on the first day of school." Haley shouted. Finally, Lucas came stumbling down, clearly not as excited about the first day of junior year as Haley was. "Lucas Eugene Scott, what took you so long?"

"Let's just go."

The first few periods had gone well. Haley was not the most popular kid in school. She was a smart tutor and the best-friend of Lucas Scott. Lucas was a bit of a loner. He liked to read, but he loved to play ball at the rivercourt.

It was lunch. Lucas and Haley met up and started talking about their classes.

"Excuse me." Haley looked up at none other than the beautiful, poised Brooke Davis. Behind her was Peyton Sawyer. Lucas kept his head down.

"Do you want something?" Haley asked.

"You're sitting at our table." Brooke replied.

"Brooke, it's okay, we'll just sit over there, Peyton reasoned.

"Whatever, Hales, lets go sit somewhere else." Lucas and Haley got up and left.

After lunch, Haley had a tutoring session. She looked at her sheet and her jaw dropped. "Nathan Scott?" she said aloud. Nathan was Lucas' half-brother and a complete ass. This must be a mistake! She talked to the coordinator to see if she could find another tutor for him but was simply told "no."

'Better get this over with' she thought.

After ten minutes, Nathan came walking him with a smile on his face. "See you later, Tim" he shouted. He came up to Haley. "So I guess you're my tutor."

"You're late."

"And you're in a good mood." He said light-heartedly and sarcastically. "I'm Nathan Scott."

"And you're also a jackass. Now let's get started." Nathan was surprised by her bluntness. Normally, girls would be swooning over him. But not this one. For Haley, the session went by slowly and painfully, with him making casual sarcastic comments.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow after school."

"Cant, I have basketball practice"

"Well then I guess we'll have to do it during lunch."

"What?! No Way!" but Haley had already begun walking away.

"Oh, and Nathan, don't be late." And with that she left the tutoring center.


	2. Ch2 Party

Party

Lazily, Haley rolled out of bed. What to wear today? Haley didn't have the most colorful closet. She didn't own anything too skimpy or tight but she knew she could, she had a great body. She decided on a soft pink top and a khaki skirt. She went down stairs and grabbed a bagel and walked out the door. She put the key in the ignition and took off in her brother's old, beaten-up buik.

"Hey, Luke." Haley said. He was reading a flyer. She grabbed it. "Basketball try-outs? Is that really something you want to do?"

"I don't know Hales." He put his arm around her and they started walking down the quad.

Finally, it was lunch. She packed it herself today. She went to the tutoring session. Nathan was'nt there. She shrugged and started her lunch. She glanced down at her watch again. 5 minutes late?!? She went to the cafeteria to check and see if he was there. Sure enough he was sitting laughing about some petty joke one of his teamates had said. "Are you serious?" Haley's voice was so loud and scary that even Tim jumped back.

"Sorry." Even Nathan himself looked a little taken back.

"Friday after school. If you're late one more time, I swear-"

"Okay, okay, I'll be there." Satisfied, Haley walked off.

For dinner, Haley went to Karen's and they all had dinner as a family like they always did on tuesdays. "Anything new goin' on at school?" Luke's mom, Karen asked.

"Mom, I think I might try out for the basketball team."

After a long pause, Karen said, "If that's what you'd like to d, I will support you." Lucas and even Haley smiled.

The week passed quickly and Nathan and Haley even had an extra tutoring session due to his math test on thursday.

_"-B plus fourAC euquals one half A. See? Here, you try one." Nathan scribbled down some numbers on his paper and final circled a number. Haley looked down and her face brightened. "Correct!" They shared a smile. Finally, Haley tore her eyes away from his. "Uhmm... well, I better get goin'. See ya Friday."_

_"Yea, see ya." Nathan sat there for a couple of minutes. What just happened?_

Friday had finally come! Haley had a test in her AP art history class that she aced. After school, she went straight to the tutoring center. She and Nathan got busy with graphing quadratic equations. Finally, they were done. They said their goodbyes and began to walk away. Nathan turned around. "Haley, I was having a party tonight at my parent's beach house and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Uhmm... I dont know."

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

Haley racked hr brain for some sort of excuse. She couldn't go to one of Nathan Scott's parties. Could she? "Well, I dont have a ride."

"I'll pick you up."

She tried to protest "Err..."

"See ya at 8." He gave his famous Scott smirk and walked off.

Haley got home and took a shower. What in the world am I going to wear? Haley thought. Ah-hah! She skipped into her older sister, Taylor's room. She found a jean mini skirt and a red halter-top! Perfect! She completed the look with black heels and pearls. She looked at the mirror, unsure of herself. Should she change? She glanced at a clock. Too late! She heard a honk outside. Here goes nothin'.

She opened the door and stepped in the car. "Wow. I mean you look great, Hales." He called her Hales? He thought she looked great? Haley just smiled. If she said anything one of the butterflies in her stomach might fly out. Once they got there, they hopped out of the car. Nathan smacked hands with a couple of teamates and nodded to others. Haley felt totally and completely out of place. Nathan must have been able to tell; he put his hand gently on her back guiding her to the kitchen. That sent tingles up her spine. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, Im alrgiht. "

The night drifted on. Couples were making out and teens were drinking and dancing.

"Nathan were out of cups." Tim shouted.

"K, I'll go get some. Haley you want to come?" Haley felt a little odd about going into Mathan's room but he didn't seem hesitant so she went along, anyways. Nathan opened the door to his room. A couple was making out on his bed. Haley recognized a head. Lucas? He sure wasn't kissing who he shouldv'e been kissing. "Lucas?!? How could you do this to Peyton?" She looked at Lucas' face-sucking partner. How could he do that with her?


	3. Ch3 Aftermath and New Informaton

LeytonNaleyZanessaTroyella4...: Thanks! You're probably right about who Lucas was kissing…

luvnaley23: Thanks! You're probably right…

ILOVENATHAN23: Thanks!

23NaleyLVR23 Thanks for your review!

locurabella: Thanks for your review, Alex! I'm glad you like it since I read pretty much all of your stories! I hope I can make mine as interesting!

Sorry for the long wait! School just ended!! I hope you guys like this chapter!

Aftermath and New Information

Haley stormed out of the room. Nathan was right behind her. He was kind of hoping to comfort her even thought that's not what Nathan Scott usually does. He glanced around. He saw many tan, fit, half-naked girls surrounding him. All he had to do was take his pick, but he just wanted to make sure Haley was okay.

Haley heard Lucas behind her. "Hales. Wait-. It it's not what it looks like. HALEY!"

Lucas looked at Brooke. "Damnit! What did I do?" He slammed his fist against the wall. Brooke just looked at him.

"What did Haley mean by 'How could you do this to _Peyton_?'" Brooke asked.

"Peyton and I- We were kind of going out." Lucas tried to explain hoping not to make Brooke mad.

"What? Since when?" Brooke demanded.

"Since like two weeks ago."

"Why didn't she tell me? I'm her best friend." Brooke asked a little hurt.

"She wasn't sure how you'd feel." Lucas told Brooke.

"Shit!" Brooke was finally coming to a realization. "I can't believe I did this to her. With _you_." She looked Lucas up and down, disgusted. "I knew she liked you. But you! You knew you were going out with her! You're such an ass." Lucas tried to greab Brooke's arm. "Don't touch me. And stay the hell away from Peyton. You don't deserve her." Brooke stormed out. She didn't know who she was more angry with; herself or Lucas. Lucas was just a stupid guy. But she was Peyton's best friend. She knew Peyton was going through a rough time; still dealing with the loss of her mother and missing Jake. Jake Jagelski that is. He was a somewhat boyfriend of Peyton's 'till he had to move. And she missed him. A lot. Lucas was helping her get over him. And they seemed so right for each other. 'Until I screwed it up.' Brooke thought.

"Ugh. How could he do this to her?" Haley secretly like Peyton. They had talked when they'd seen each other.

"I don't know." Nathan said so silently, it was almost a whisper. He was trying to help but didn't really know what to say.

"He was happy with Peyton. What is wrong with him?" Haley complained.

"You mean other than his lay-up?" Nathan said trying to lighten the mood with a cocky grin on his face. When he received a death glare from Haley he realized that hiss humor was not needed here.

"Could you just take me somewhere else?" Haley looked up at him, hopefully.

"Yeah." He exhaled. "Want me to take you home?" He looked at her, not wanting to take her home, yet.

"Not really. No one is there. It's kinda lonely." Haley said. Nathan looked at her and gave her a small smile. He wanted to just hold her in his arms and never let go. She seemed so sweet and just a little bit broken.

"Let's start walking to my car." He said sweetly. Haley nodded. They walked slowly and comfortably. Haley's hand grazed Nathan's and she smiled. They got to his car. Haley got in. And so did Nathan. He started the car and paused to look at her. It wasn't a 'She's so hot' stare, even though he knew she was. It was more of an intrigued, 'what is this girl's story' stare. He tore his eyes away and pulled out. They drove in peaceful silence, each glancing at each other, once in a while getting caught by the other. They finally got to a place called "The Diner." They went in and sat at a booth. Nathan stared at Haley, this time not caring if he got caught, which he did.

"What?" Haley half-giggled.

"Why are you so upset? I mean you have every right to be but it's not like he cheated on you." Nathan asked hoping not to upset her. She seemed so fragile.

"You're right." Haley looked down then back up at Nathan. "I shouldn't be this mad at him. And I'm not. I'm mad at someone else for doing the same thing Lucas did. I just- It really sucks to be so betrayed by someone you gave your heart to. By someone you loved and hell, by someone you lost your virginity to. Damnit! I guess I just know what it's like to be it Peyton's position and it fucking sucks."

Haley walked out of the diner leaving a bewildered Nathan. She was full-out bawling by now. Feeling like she wasn't able to stand any longer, she grabbed onto a lamppost and fell to the ground. She was so vulnerable. It was official: Haley James was broken. She couldn't stand the pain and the heart-ache.

Meanwhile all of these thoughts were going through Nathan's head. _She was cheated on? Who was it? She's not a virgin? Damn, this girl has a lot of thing's going on._

Then, he realized he should go find her. It didn't take long. He saw her squatting and crying next to a lamppost. He came up and just held her. His shirt was all wet from her tears and he didn't care. He just wanted her to be okay. Haley felt safe in his arms. No, not everything was going to be okay but for this night, she was safe. And maybe that is what she needed.

After a while, the tears stopped coming. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked for the second time tonight. He didn't wasn't to get rid of her, he just wanted her to be comfortable.

"Not really. There are too many reminders of _him._" Haley said and a flash of hate, longing, and betrayal flashed in her eyes.

"Okay, let's go to the beach." He said.

"Okay." Haley said.

They got in the car. "Are you?"

"Am I what" Haley asked trying to smile. Nathan saw this attempt and a sad smile flashes over his handsome face.

"Okay." He answered. "Are you okay?"

"Not at all." She said and gazed out the window. Nathan looked back at the road and he felt pure hatred for whoever broke her heart. 'How could he do this to such an amazing girl?'

They got to the beach. Haley sat down with her feet in the water. Eventually, she fell asleep. Nathan saw her. She looked so content even though he knew she wasn't. He carried her to the beach house and set her in an empty bed with white sheets and blankets. He could've sworn he saw the trace of a mile in her face. He turned around and went to a closet to grab some blankets and went to crash on the couch.

Haley woke up that morning and adjusted her clothing so that she looked somewhat-presentable. She looked in the mirror. She wiped the bleeding mascara from her face and all the rest of the makeup off. She looked down andfound a note and a toothbrush. 'Perfect!' she thought. The note said:

_Morning Haley!_

_Here's a toothbrush. I thought you might want to use it. _

_Meet me downstairs._

_Nathan_

Haley smiled. She brushed her teeth and went downstairs. "Hey."

"Hey Haley." Nathan said and smiled. "Want some breakfast?" She nodded and he handed her a plate with toast, eggs, and bacon.

"Yum!" She started eating and so did he. They were just enjoying each other's company. "Thanks."

"Oh, no problem." Nathan said.

"No, not just for breakfast. For everything. Thank you."

"Hey, whatever I can do to help." Nathan said making Haley smile. "If you don't mind me asking- Who was he?"

A pained look flashed over Haley's face and Nathan felt guilty. But that look was gone just as quickly as it came. "Bryan Smith. He was a senior and I was a sophomore. We were in love. He took me to senior prom and it was amazing. I'd never felt so alive then I did when I was with him. Everyone wanted him and I had him. Well, after prom he took me to a hotel. I thought I was ready. I was in love and it just felt so right. Two months later, I found him in bed with Casey Seltik, another senior at the time. When I asked for an explanation, he said that he was leaving for college soon and we should just be friends. I thought I was over him and then last night and everything was just coming back and I guess I never was over him." Haley said. Her eyes were glossy.

"I'm sorry, Haley." Nathan said sincerely.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. What he did was wrong and I hope that never happens again to you."

"Thanks."

Haley got home. Lucas was waiting for her on the porch steps. "I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"No, you shouldn't be, Luke. It was your business and I don't agree with it but I have no right to judge you."

"Look, Hales, I appreciate everything you just said but you're right. What I did was wrong and I'm going to apologize to Brooke and Peyton again 'cause I already did once but things don't look too good. I love you, Hales, and I don't want to disappoint you again."

"Thanks, Luke. Love you too." They hugged and walked into Haley's house already laughing about something and chatting like their fight never happened. They got inside and sat on a couch in the living room. "What did Peyton say?"

"She said that she really likes me but doesn't need this drama in her life and so we're over. For now, at least." Lucas said, sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lucas. Maybe, you guys will still work out."

"Thanks."

"And Brooke?" Haley asked.

"She said she's mad at herself too but she doesn't know if we can be friends." Lucas said and Haley nodded.

After a couple hours of some much needed bonding, Lucas went to the rivercourt. Haley went to the library. She decided to walk. On her way, she bumped into a brunette wearing a very cute outfit. "Oh, I'm sorry." Haley said and then looked up realizing it was Brooke. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Listen about last night, I didn't mean to go off on you guys last night." Haley started but was interrupted.

"It's totally okay. I didn't realize that Lucas and Peyton were going out and even so, I knew that she liked him and I just-"

"It's okay. Have you talked to her?" Haley asked

"Yeah, she's not mad, just disappointed I guess." Brooke tried to explain.

"Lucas feels really awful. I talked to him this morning." Haley added in.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't think it's best that we talk to each other right now." Brooke said hoping Haley would understand. Haley nodded and smiled. They chit-chatted for a few more minutes, both were surprised at how fast they clicked as friends. They decided to grab some lunch. They talked like old friends. They even decided to go shopping together. Or, more like Brooke decided to drag Haley along. They talked more about last night. Haley mentioned Bryan.

"Oh, I heard about that. I'm really sorry, Haley."

"Thanks."

Brooke noticed the sadness in Haley's voice and decided it would be best if they switched subjects. "So, tutorgirl," Brooke started using her new nickname for Haley, "When I was leaving, you and Nathan looked pretty cozy in his car."

Haley blushed a little. "Yeah, I might've been wrong about him. I was worried about Lucas' reaction to me spending time with him but he said he was okay with it."

"Good. Besides, he probably didn't want to mess up again after last night." Brooke smirked. Haley laughed. The night was over and since Haley had walked, Brooke decided to give her a ride home but ended up watching movies and sleeping over instead.

The next day was a Saturday. Brooke and Haley woke up and decided, for some reason, to go for a jog. They ended up stopping near a river. They sat down to catch their breaths and talk a little. They heard some banging and bouncing of a ball. They looked up and saw someone playing basketball on the rivercourt. 'I didn't realize we were so close to the rivercourt.' Haley thought. She went to go see who was playing with Brooke right behind her. It was Nathan.

"Hey." He said with a smile. "Oh, hey, Brooke."

"Hey Nate. Well, I'll just leave you two alone." Brooke said as she walked off.

Nathan and Haley went to go sit at a bench. "So, what's up?" He asked.

"Not too much, I guess. What about you?"

"Nothin' really."

There was a silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. "I've just been thinking about him. You know?" Haley volunteered. Nathan just nodded. "I'm really sorry. You probably don't want to hear about this."

"No, I do." Nathan said quickly.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"Just being here." She said simply.

He enveloped her in a hug.

**There was really no great place to stop so I chose to stop there. There will ne more Naley and Drama coming up! I need reviews to keep going, though! **

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Calm before the Storm**

The next Friday morning Haley woke up feeling refreshed. The past week had gone well. Her friendship with Lucas was back on track; she talked to Brooke and Peyton much more; and of course, she talked to Nathan. She really enjoyed his company. He was so thoughtful and caring. She wondered why she always though of him as such an ass.

Haley walked into her bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth. She threw on a jean miniskirt and a red American eagle sweater. She finished the look off with a pearl necklace and headed out the door.

Her morning classes went by really quickly and Haley was heading to the cafeteria for lunch. She was heading for her usual table with Lucas, Mouth, and sometimes even Peyton and Brooke. All of a sudden she heard her name called. She whirled her head around and saw a very good-looking guy waving her over. She walked up to him wondering what the big deal was. "Hey Nathan."

"Hey, Haley. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me today."

"Uhmmm…" Haley started. She glanced at the jocks Nathan was sitting with.

Nathan must have picked on the awkwardness. "Or we could take a walk?" He offered. Usually Nathan Scott didn't 'walk' with girls but something about Haley drew him to her.

"Sure." Haley smiled.

"Great!" Nathan said and got up from his table of friends. "Catch you guys later." He called out. He turned his attention back to Haley. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing really. Just school." Haley responded.

"Oh, that's cool." Nathan didn't really know what to say.

"Yep." Haley turned her head to smile at him. He returned the gesture.

"So anyways," Nathan broke the silence. "I'm having a little bit of a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Well as much fun as the last one was I think I'll have to skip it." Haley said a bit sarcastically.

"C'mon, Hales. I promise you'll have more fun than you did the last time." Haley felt some butterflies in her stomach when he called her that. "Please?" Nathan tried again.

"Okay." Haley somewhat reluctantly said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll come."

"Sweet!"

Haley giggled.

"NATHAN ASKED YOU TO HIS PARTY?!?!" Brooke shouted. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley were all in Lucas' car because he was driving them all home. To all of their surprises, Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas had fixed things up.

"Yes, Brooke. Stop yelling." Haley pleaded.

"Why is this such a surprise anyways?" Peyton inquired. "We all knew Nathan had the hots for Haley already."

"He does not!" Haley cried.

"He better not." Lucas mumbled.

"Okay, obviously he likes Haley." Brooke reasoned. "Nathan Scott doesn't _ask_ people to parties they just come. Omygosh! Haley! You and Peyton are coming over to my house NOW! We have to make you look hot! Lucas drive to my house."

"Brooke I have to get my clothes." Haley whined.

"No need. You'll be wearing mine." Brooke clapped her hands. "P. Sawyer we are going to make Haley smoking'!"

"Hell yes, B. Davis" Peyton replied.

"Not too hot, guys." Lucas put out in receiving a scowl from all three girls.

The three girls were sitting on Brooke's bed as she chose clothing items for Haley to try on. Finally, Brooke pulled out a dark, ripped, denim skirt and a pink top. Haley tried it on and all three girls agreed it was perfect! They put a light gloss on her lips and smoky eyes. They all agreed she looked hot!

Little did any of them know what would happen during the party.

Sorry, this was short. It was sort of a set-up chapter for the next two so it wasn't that exciting but I figured I'd post something. Get ready for DRAMA!

REVIEW!! I'm going to try for 5 or 6 reviews before I update again. PLEASE REVIEW!

And no bashers pls.


End file.
